Can You Do It?
by Ayu L Yagami
Summary: ah ini sih cuma fic iseng-iseng tentang Naitomea vs The GazettE yang lagi perang di jaman samurai aja ... xD
1. Leaders' Rules

Page 1 – Before The War…

Peperangan.

Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu tatkala mendengar kata itu?

Darah, air mata, kesedihan, kematian…

Sayangnya itulah yang terjadi diantara dua klan ini. Klan Sakaguchi dan klan Takashima. Ini adalah perang yang diwariskan leluhur mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu awal dari bencana ini. Namun mereka tahu akhir dari bencana ini.

Kehancuran Terakhir.

Itulah ramalan yang dijadikan dua bangsa ini sebagai takdir. Mereka percaya, suatu hari nanti akan terjadi peperangan terbesar yang akan mengakhiri perseteruan ini.

Pertanyaannya, kapan?

* * *

Sakaguchi Takahiro, Sakito.

Usianya baru 16 tahun saat seluruh keluarganya tewas dalam peperangan ke-4 melawan klan Takashima. Tiga tahun kemudian ia diangkat menjadi pemimpin klan itu dengan alasan kekosongan pemerintahan.

Dendam. Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sakito setuju diangkat sebagai pemimpin. Demi membalas kematian keluarganya, ia rela melakukan apapun.

Apapun.

* * *

Takashima Kouyou, Uruha.

Hidupnya hanya ia habiskan untuk mencari cara mengakhiri perang ini, walaupun harus dengan menghancurkan seluruh peradaban disekitarnya sekalipun. Ia adalah sosok yang penuh dengan ideologi yang mengatasnamakan keadilan. Ia tak peduli meski harus dicap sebagai orang jahat sekalipun. Yang terpenting baginya adalah, semua berakhir dengan caranya.

* * *

_A few days before the war…_

Sebuah pagi yang cerah.

Sakito baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Haruskah ia diganggu sepagi ini? batinnya menggerutu.

"Sakito-sama." Kini namanya yang dipanggil. Sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting, pikir Sakito.

"Ya," jawab Sakito datar. Digesernya pintu kamarnya yang kecoklatan itu, dan muncullah sosok Ruka, bawahannya.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini," Ruka membungkukkan badannya. "Aku harus mengingatkanmu, nanti ada rapat untuk membahas strategi perang."

"Perang, eh?" Sakito terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kita begitu senang berperang? Padahal kupikir lebih baik kalau kita berdamai."

"Yah, itu juga yang kuinginkan. Tapi klan Takashima tak pernah berhenti melancarkan serangan."

"Hmm, kau benar. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Kuharap nanti kau juga ikut."

Ruka membungkuk lagi. "Baik, Sakito-sama."

"Satu lagi. Tak perlu pakai '-sama'. Cukup 'Sakito' saja," tutur Sakito singkat sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat ia dan Ruka berdiri.

Ruka hanya terdiam. _Panggilan seperti itu sepertinya tak cocok_, batin Ruka.

* * *

"Aku tak setuju jika kita menyerang langsung!"

"Kita harus memprioritaskan pertahanan!"

"Tapi penyerangan juga penting!"

_Braakk!!_

Sakito menggebrak meja rapat. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Bisakah kalian diam!!?"

"Sakito-sama…"

"Percuma kalau kita hanya berdebat!"

"Tapi, Sakito-sama, kita memang harus mulai melancarkan serangan balik," ujar Hitsugi, salah satu bawahan Sakito––bisa dibilang, setingkat Ruka.

"Hitsugi benar. Bertahan terus pun percuma," tambah Yomi.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, Sakito-sama?" tanya Ni~ya.

"Heeh, kalian! Biarkan Sakito-sama berpikir dulu!" ucap Ruka tatkala ia melihat Sakito memegangi keningnya lantaran pria itu terlihat mulai tertekan.

"Tak apa, Ruka. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ni~ya bertanya lagi.

"Bagiku yang terpenting adalah, kita harus mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasi daerah perbatasan. Untuk memata-matai mereka," jelas Sakito.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah terlihat saling mengangguk satu sama lain, pertanda mereka setuju. Termasuk Yomi, Hitsugi, Ruka, dan Ni~ya.

"Tapi siapa yang mau melakukan tugas berbahaya ini?" tanya salah seorang peserta rapat.

"Aku. Biar aku dan Ruka." Sakito mempertegak posisi berdirinya.

"K-Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Iya kan, Ruka?"

Ruka hanya mengangguk. "Apapun untuk mengakhiri perang ini."

"Tapi kalian butuh satu orang lagi yang memiliki kemampuan medis untuk berjaga-jaga," tutur Hitsugi.

"Tenang saja. Kekasihku bisa diandalkan," Sakito tersenyum santai.

* * *

Sudah sejak tadi mereka berempat mengendap-endap ditengah hutan belantara pemisah wilayah Sakaguchi dan wilayah Takashima. Sebenarnya wilayah perbatasan ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Hutan itu dihuni oleh banyak sekali binatang buas. Bukan hanya itu, kadangkala pada musim-musim tertentu kebut tebal yang menyesatkan akan muncul. Jika tidak berhati-hati, kabut itu justru malah akan membuat orang yang berjalan melaluinya terperosok kedalam jurang.

"Sakito, sebenarnya untuk apa kita masuk ke wilayah berbahaya seperti ini?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Maaf melibatkanmu, Neeyu. Tapi ini adalah tugas pengintaian yang penting."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Neeyu' itu pun menoleh kebelakang. "Lalu kenapa membawa adikku?"

"Ayu kan bisa menggunakan pedang, sementara kau sangat mahir dalam kemampuan medis."

"Oh, begitu." Neeyu tertawa kecil. "Yah, karena Sakito yang memintanya."

Mereka pun terus menuju wilayah perbatasan terdepan. Sakito dan Neeyu berlari didepan, sementara Ruka dan Ayu––adik perempuan Neeyu––mengikuti dibelakang.

Dua kakak-beradik itu memang hampir tidak pernah berada jauh dari sisi Sakito dan Ruka. Neeyu, sang kakak, ia memang lebih memilih bekerja didalam ruangan untuk meracik penawar racun dan menyembuhkan prajurit yang terluka ketimbang harus berlatih pedang di lapangan. Ia juga selalu memberikan persediaan obat dan penawar racun khusus untuk Sakito disetiap tugasnya.

Sementara Ayu, sang adik, seperti kebalikan dari sang kakak. Ia lebih suka menjemur dirinya di arena latihan. Berlatih pedang, panah, tombak, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai alat bertarung bersama orang yang paling disayanginya, Ruka.

Tiba-tiba Sakito menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhenti disini."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara seseorang… ah, tidak, sepertinya ada lebih dari satu orang."

"Klan Takashima-kah?" Ayu menempatkan tangannya di gagang pedangnya, bersiap menariknya.

Sakito pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya tatkala ia melihat dua sosok gadis dari klan Takashima.

"Kyon! Jangan jauh-jauh!" sahut salah satu diantara mereka. "Ingat, kita cuma akan mengambil daun beracun yang dibilang Ruki."

"Iya, aku tahu, Yuu! Paling-paling kalau kita telat, dia cuma akan mengoceh."

"Ah, kau ini!"

"Eh! Eh! Coba lihat…" Gadis yang bernama Kyon itu memetik sebuah bunga. "Ini bunga untuk pernikahanku dengan Reita-chan nanti! Hahaha."

"Ah, enak saja. Yang bagus itu untukku dan Kai! Hahaha."

Dari kejauhan, Sakito mengintai mereka. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Lihat itu. Seenaknya saja mereka bisa tertawa selepas itu!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakito," ucap Neeyu.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka." Sakito menarik pedangnya. "Biar mereka tahu apa yang dulu kurasakan!"

"Sakito!"

Sakito melompat dari balik semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia pun muncul tepat didepan tempat Kyon dan Yuu berdiri. Ditatapnya dua gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu dua gadis cantik dari Takashima."

"Sakaguchi!!?" Yuu begitu terkejut tatkala ia melihat sosok Sakito.

"Terkejut, ya!?" Sakito terkekeh sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju Yuu, menghunuskan pedangnya yang keperakan itu. "Hyaaahh!!"

Ptaaang!!

Sebuah pedang lainnya menahan laju pedang Sakito. Pedang yang tak lain adalah milik Ruka.

"Ruka!?" Sakito tersentak. "Apa yang kaulakukan!?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Ruka terlihta marah. "Mereka tidak bersalah! Tidak bersenjata! Tanpa pertahanan! Dan kau ingin menghabisi mereka begitu saja, hah!?"

"Mereka TAKASHIMA!!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau melakukan ini semata-mata hanya karena dendam!"

Sakito terdiam. Sementara itu Neeyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyon dan Yuu yang masih terlihat ngos-ngosan. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang," ucap Neeyu.

Entah karena menuruti perkataan Neeyu atau bukan, mereka berdua pun lantas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kediaman mereka, kediaman Takashima.

"Bagus! Berkat kau aku tak jadi menghabisi mereka! Dan setelah ini Takashima pasti akan segera melancarkan serangan lagi!" ucap Sakito kesal. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, mencoba meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau egois, Sakito!!"

Perkataan Ruka barusan sukses membuat Sakito bertambah murka. Sakito pun membalikkan badannya. "Coba ulangi kata-katamu tadi!?"

"EGOIS!! Kau mementingkan dendammu diatas segala-galanya!"

"Ruka! Sudahlah! Hentikan!" Ayu terlihat mulai panik.

Sakito pun menarik keluar kembali pedangnya, menantang Ruka untuk bertarung. Dan Ruka pun seakan mengerti maksud dari gerak-gerik Sakito. Ia lantas menarik pedangnya. Tatapannya pada Sakito pun seketika berubah.

Sampai akhirnya…

"COBA SAJA KAURASAKAN PENDERITAANKU!!" Sakito berlari menuju Ruka. Dihunuskannya pedangnya itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ptaaang!!

Pedang mereka beradu lagi.

"SAKITO!!" Neeyu yang panik berusaha berlari kearah dua pria yang tengah bertarung itu. Sementara Ayu hanya tertegun menyaksikan yang terjadi.

Sakito berlari lagi menuju Ruka. Kali ini lebih cepat dan bersungguh-sungguh. Ruka yang hampir kehabisan serangan pun mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya. Ia berlari, bersiap menyambut Sakito. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pedangnya itu, dan akhirnya pedang itu ia hempaskan ke tanah, dan…

DHUUAAARRR!!!

Disaat pedang itu membentur tanah, seketika tempat mereka berdiri langsung hancur, membuat Sakito, Ruka, bahkan Neeyu terpental jauh. Kepala Neeyu terantuk batu dan ia pingsan. Sementara Sakito dan Ruka terlempar ke tepi jurang.

Sesaat pertarungan mereka terhenti, namun akhirnya Sakito bangkit kembali, dan disusul dengan Ruka. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakito kembali menyerang Ruka.

Ptaaang!!

Pedang mereka beradu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Suara desisan pedang mereka yang bergesek pun terdengar begitu jelas, dan seiring itu juga mereka––khususnya Ruka––makin terdorong kearah jurang.

"Hah, hah, hah." Nafas Ruka mulai terengah-engah, sementara tangannya masih mempertahankan pedang yang melindunginya dari terjangan pedang Sakito.

"Aku tak peduli apa posisimu dalam klan Sakaguchi, tapi melindungi orang-orang Takashima… adalah tindakan yang sangat kubenci!"

Sakito melompat menjauhi Ruka, mengatur nafasnya. Dan setelah sedikit dari kekuatannya kembali, ia berlari lagi menuju Ruka dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, melancarkan serangannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"HIYAAAHH!!"

Braakk!!

Tepi jurang yang terjal itupun runtuh ke sungai yang ada dibawah jurang itu, membawa serta Ruka yang berdiri diatasnya. Sakito dan Ruka sama-sama terkejut. Terlebih lagi Ayu yang menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu dari kejauhan. Lidahnya tak mampu berkata-kata tatkala ia melihat Ruka terjatuh kedalam jurang itu.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat yang ia bisa menuju tepi jurang yang runtuh itu. Dan ketika ia sampai…

"RUKAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sosok Ruka yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya menghilang dibalik kabut yang menutupi jurang itu. Dan sosoknya pun menghilang seutuhnya. Terjatuh kedalam jurang. Sakito yang masih terengah-engah pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ru-Ruka!!?"

Seketika Ayu dan Sakito saling menatap. Pikiran mereka sama-sama melayang, sampai akhirnya Ayu yang lebih dulu tersadar mulai berteriak histeris. Ia menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Sakito hanya bisa tertegun dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak tahu kalau…"

"DIAM!! Kau pembunuh!!" umpatnya. "Kau! Kau bahkan tak lebih dari mereka! Klan Takashima!!"

"Tunggu, a-aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak…!" Ayu terisak. "Tidak akan kumaafkan! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUMAAFKAN!!"

Gadis itupun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Air matanya masih terus berlinangan. Entah kemana ia akan pergi, tapi Sakito tahu pasti Ayu takkan pergi menuju wilayah Sakaguchi. Sakito berniat mengejarnya, namun kakinya yang terluka tak memungkinkannya untuk berlari. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas diatas kedua lututnya.

* * *

Sayup-sayup suara kesedihan terucap dari mulut para hadirin pemakaman. Foto Ruka terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka semua. Langit pun seolah ikut meneteskan air mata tatkala hujan turun ditengah prosesi pemberian hormat terakhir untuk sang prajurit, Ruka.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," ujar Sakito lirih.

Yomi tertunduk. "Kacau."

"Parahnya, Ayu justru melarikan diri," ujar Hitsugi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neeyu yang berdiri di sudut lapangan. "Kasihan dia."

"Kita harus menangkapnya sebelum ia mencapai wilayah Takashima," usul Ni~ya.

Yomi yang mendengarnya pun spontan menjadi marah. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu!"

"Bagaimanapun, ia bisa saja membocorkan informasi tentang kita pada Takashima!"

"Sudahlah! Jangan berdebat lagi! Setelah ini klan Takashima mungkin akan menyerang kita lagi! Yang terpenting kita harus berjaga-jaga dengan pasukan!" ujar Hitsugi.

Tiba-tiba Sakito menoleh kearah mereka berempat. "Bisakah kalian barsikap hormat pada Ruka!!?" Sebuah tatapan sinis pun terlukis dimatanya.

* * *

Ayu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia tersadar kalau ia tak sedang berada didalam kastil kediaman Sakaguchi, melainkan kediaman Takashima. Ia baru teringat akan kejadian kemarin, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Kyon setelah ia melarikan diri dari Sakito.

"_Kau? Kau temannya yang tadi menyerangku dan Yuu kan?"_

_Ayu hanya terdiam. Tertunduk._

"_Hei! Jawablah!"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari Takashima," jawab gadis itu dengan raut wajah memelas._

"_Apa!?"_

"_Aku telah terlanjur membenci bangsaku."_

_Lalu tiba-tiba Ruki dan Reita, bawahan Uruha dari klan Takashima datang._

"_Kyon, sedang apa kau disini?"_

"_Reita? Oh, aku hanya sedang melintas di hutan."_

_Lalu pria yang satunya lagi––Ruki––menoleh kearah Ayu. "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"_

"_Dia Sakaguchi."_

"_Apa!?" Reita bersiap menarik keluar pedangnya._

"_Tunggu. Dia ingin bergabung dengan kita."_

"_Cih. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya," ucap Reita._

"_Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan sepenuhnya berpihak pada Takashima."_

"_Oh ya? Apa buktinya?"_

"_Silakan bunuh aku jika menurutmu gerak-gerikku mulai mencurigakan." Tatapan gadis itu seolah menunjukkan sebuah kesungguhan. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Reita dan Ruki pun akhirnya mempercayai Ayu untuk bergabung dengan Takashima._

"_Kami pegang kata-katamu." Reita memasukkan kembali pedangnya._

Yah, ternyata dunia ini sempit, batin Ayu.

* * *

Satu lagi malam yang dingin di wilayah Takashima. Seluruh pemukiman memang sudah gelap karena kegiatan para penduduk sipil biasanya terhenti pada malam hari. Kecuali Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Kai, dan Aoi yang memang sedang melakukan rapat strategi rahasia.

"Sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali rencana gilamu itu, Uruha-sama," ujar Kai, sang pemanah terbaik klan Takashima.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ini meragukan?"

"Bukan begitu." Kini Aoi yang berpendapat. "Hanya saja rencanamu untuk meledakkan bendungan itu…"

"…bisa memusnahkan peradaban seluruh klan kan?" sela Ruki.

"Memang itu rencananya. Kalian tahu, terkadang untuk menciptakan dunia yang baru itu diperlukan pengorbanan," jawab Uruha. Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat keempat partnernya terdiam.

"Kurasa kau benar," tutur Kai.

"Ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, toh nanti hanya akan tersisa prajurit-prajurit yang terkuat kan?" Reita menambahkan.

"Tentu. Kurasa aku setuju denganmu, Reita," ucap Aoi.

"Tapi bukankah itu hal yang kejam? Mengorbankan rakyat sendiri?" Ruki terlihat bimbang.

"Ah, _Sobat_… Kau ini berlebihan." Uruha menepuk pundak Ruki.

"Sudahlah, Ruki. Coba pikir. Nantinya juga Uruha akan memberikan kemenangan pada kita, klan Takashima," ucap Kai.

"Kai benar. Akan kuberikan kemenangan pada Takashima. Disaat seluruh klan Sakaguchi tenggelam dalam banjir dari bendungan itu, maka kita… klan Takashima yang tersisa, akan menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan! Yang terkuat!"

"Tentu saja!" Aoi bersemangat. "Jadi bagaimana, Ruki? Katakan kalau kau setuju."

Ruki pun terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Hingga akhirnya, tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah jawaban…

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Seperti rencana Uruha tadi. Kita serang Sakaguchi besok fajar."

Senyum pun terkembang di wajah Uruha.

* * *

Hari penyerangan pun tiba. Uruha mengerahkan seluruh prajurit terkuatnya dibawah pimpinan Aoi. Kai dan Reita berturut-turut berada digaris depan, sementara Ruki menjaga kastil kediaman Takashima. Dan Uruha menunggu untuk memberi komando pada pasukan perbatasan untuk meledakkan bendungan pada tengah hari nanti.

"Semuanya! Bergerak menuju wilayah Sakaguchi!!" Aoi pun menggerakan pasukannya yang terdiri dari ribuan samurai dan pemanah itu.

Kembali, sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajah Uruha tatkala ia melihat pasukan terkuatnya itu bergerak menuju perbatasan.

"Kehancuran Terakhir… ditakdirkan hanya untuk klan Sakaguchi…"

To Be Continued……


	2. The War of Destiny

_Previously on Can You Do It?..._

_Peperangan antar dua klan ini takkan pernah berakhir sebelum Kehancuran Terakhir terjadi…_

_Hari penyerangan pun tiba. Uruha mengerahkan seluruh prajurit terkuatnya dibawah pimpinan Aoi. Kai dan Reita berturut-turut berada digaris depan, sementara Ruki menjaga kastil kediaman Takashima. Dan Uruha menunggu untuk memberi komando pada pasukan perbatasan untuk meledakkan bendungan pada tengah hari nanti._

"_Semuanya! Bergerak menuju wilayah Sakaguchi!!"_

"_Kehancuran Terakhir… ditakdirkan hanya untuk klan Sakaguchi…"_

* * *

Page 2 – The War Begins…

"SERAAAAANNGG!!!"

Pasukan penyerang Takashima pun akhirnya menyerang wilayah Sakaguchi dibawah pimpinan Aoi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, jumlah mereka yang ribuan itu seluruhnya tertuju pada satu tempat… Kediaman Sakaguchi.

"Sakito-sama! Bagaimana ini!? Takashima menyerang dengan jumlah pasukan yang sangat banyak!" ujar Hitsugi panik.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Biarkan aku berpikir!"

Tiba-tiba Yomi dan Ni~ya pun datang. "Sakito-sama! Pertahanan kita tak cukup kuat!"

"Jadi bagaimana!? Mereka akan segera menerobos masuk!"

"Arrgghh! Kurasa tak ada cara lain!" Sakito menggeram.

"Maksudmu?"

"Akan kukerahkan semua pasukan untuk menahan mereka. Dan sementara itu kita terobos menara pusat!"

"Itu gila!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara! Segera persiapkan senjata kalian! Kurasa kali ini… kita akan bertarung sampai mati…," ucap Sakito lirih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" tiba-tiba sosok Neeyu muncul. Wajahnya terlihat sedih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakito barusan.

"Neeyu!?"

"Sakaguchi sudah kehilangan dua prajuritnya, dan salah satunya adikku! Aku tak ingin kehilangan apa-apa lagi, terlebih kau, Sakito!"

Sakito mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga rekannya yang lain. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul."

"Kami akan menunggumu di garis depan," ucap Yomi tatkala mereka meninggalkan Neeyu dan Sakito.

Sakito mengangguk. Dialihkannya lagi pandangannya pada Neeyu. "Mengertilah. Aku adalah pemimpin. Ini adalah tanggungjawab yang tak mungkin kutinggalkan."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut denganmu!" Neeyu terisak. "Aku akan melakukan tugas apapun darimu."

Sakito terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku punya sebuah tugas penting untukmu."

"Tugas apa?"

"Tunggulah aku disini. Aku pasti akan kembali. Dan sementara itu, kuberikan kau kuasa untuk memerintah prajuritku."

"Tapi…"

"Waktuku sempit, Neeyu," ucap Sakito. Dipegangnya erat-erat pundak gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Aku janji, aku akan kembali lagi… untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neeyu lagi, Sakito pun mengecup lembut kening gadis itu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Dan akhirnya, Sakito pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Neeyu yang masih terisak. Sebenarnya hatinya begitu berat untuk melepas Sakito. Namun memang inilah konsekuensinya.

Perpisahan ini pastilah hanya untuk sementara, batin Neeyu.

* * *

"Astaga," ucap Sakito terkejut tatkala ia melihat begitu banyak prajurit-prajurit yang bertarung di garis depan.

"Kita tak mungkin mundur lagi," ujar Yomi. "Ayo!"

Mereka pun akhirnya memantapkan langkah mereka menuju kediaman Takashima. Mereka terus berlari, menembus hutan, melewati daerah tersembunyi agar mereka tak terperangkap diantara kerumunan dua pasukan yang sedang berperang.

_Syuuutt!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepatnya. Hampir saja anak panah itu mengenai Sakito kalau tak segera ditangkis oleh Ni~ya. Sosok yang bersembunyi diatas pohon ek itu pun membidik panahnya lagi. Busur yang dipegangnya merenggang dengan sangat lebar, sementara tangannya siap melesatkan anak panah yang dipegangnya.

_Syuuutt!_

Sebuah anak panah dilepaskan lagi.

_Ptaaang!_

Tanpa diduga, anak panah itupun kembali ditangkis lagi oleh Ni~ya.

"Ha-ha-ha, cukup hebat kau bisa menangkis seranganku," ucap pria itu. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat ketika sinar matahari bergeser dan bayangan yang menutupi wajah pria itu menghilang.

"Itu Kai! Pemanah terhebat klan Takashima!" ucap Ni~ya. "Kalian, pergilah! Aku akan menahan orang ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, Ni~ya! Kalau bertarung satu lawan satu begini…"

"Dengar, aku tak menjamin aku bisa mempertahankan nyawaku disini, karena itulah…"

"Ni~ya, kami tak mungkin meninggalkan…"

"Kami mengerti, Ni~ya," sela Sakito.

"Tapi, Sakito-sama!"

"Hitsugi, seorang prajurit takkan pernah rela jika tak diijinkan untuk berkorban. Bukan begitu, Ni~ya?"

Ni~ya mengangguk pelan. Namun Hitsugi yang melihatnya bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali maksud perkataan Sakito.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan. Arigatoo, Ni~ya." Sakito pun membungkuk, memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Ni~ya.

Ni~ya balas membungkuk. "Semoga berhasil."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakito, Yomi, dan hitsugi pun meninggalkan Ni~ya dengan Kai. Sementara itu Kai bersiap dengan panahnya. Membidiknya, lalu…

_Jleb!_

Sebuah anak panah tertancap di pundak Ni~ya.

"Arghh!"

_Jleb!!_

Belum sempat Ni~ya memegang lukanya, Kai memanahnya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Bahkan kaupun tak mampu menahan seranganku."

"Tutup mulutmu! Pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan mati!"

"TARIK KEMBALI PERKATAANMU!!" Kai pun melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya berdiri. Ia membidik panahnya lagi. "Mati kau!"

* * *

"Perasaanku tidak enak…"

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Sakito, Hitsugi, dan Yomi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Takashima. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai di gerbang perbatasan depan. Hitsugi menyiapkan kedua pedang yang bertengger di pinggang kanan dan kirinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Hitsugi melakukan sesuatu yang senekad ini, tak heran jika ia merasa sedikit takut. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa ketangguhan hati Sakito-lah yang seakan membuatnya menjadi kuat.

"Itu dia," ucap Sakito tatkala mereka sampai didepan gerbang.

"Besarnya…," ucap Yomi.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!"

"Tunggu, Hitsugi!" Sakito menarik erat tangan Hitsugi.

"Apa lagi!?"

"Ini aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu. Seluruh wilayah didepan gerbang kosong. Tak ada prajurit sama sekali."

"Bukankah mereka semua pergi ke wilayah kita?"

"Tapi tak seharusnya mereka semua pergi. Pasti ada beberapa yang berjaga di garis belakang. Hanya saja…"

"Sakito-sama! Awas!!"

_Braakk!_

Yomi mendorong keras tubuh Sakito hingga ia tersungkur di tanah. Sebagai gantinya, tubuh Yomi terluka akibat terkena serangan lemparan kunai.

"Y-Yomi!!"

"Ughk! T-Tak apa, Sakito-sama…"

"Ah, manisnya," ucap Aoi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka. Dan ternyata bukan cuma Aoi, tetapi juga Reita. Dan parahnya lagi, ditambah pasukan Takashima yang jumlahnya sekitar seratus orang. Mereka mengepung Sakito, Yomi, dan Hitsugi dari segala arah.

Yomi pun menarik keluar pedangnya. Sebuah kemantapan terlihat jelas dalam matanya. "Dengan segala hormat, Sakito-sama, bisakah aku dan Hitsugi memintamu untuk pergi lebih dulu?"

"Apa!? Tapi, kalian!?"

"Pergilah duluan. Biar kami yang mengurusnya untukmu."

"Tapi mereka terlalu banyak!"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugi maju kedepan. "Seorang prajurit takkan pernah rela jika tak diijinkan untuk berkorban. Bukan begitu, Sakito-sama?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Hitsugi…"

"Percayalah. Oke?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Tak apa, Sakito-sama. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan kepercayaanmu, tentu saja."

Entah mengapa kata-kata Yomi barusan seakan seperti sebuah kalimat perpisahan di telinga Sakito. Pria itu terenyak mendengarnya. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata yang teduh dari paras Hitsugi dan Yomi. Ya, sebuah kesungguhan. Sebuah ketangguhan hati yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Semoga berhasil. Kutunggu kalian di menara sana," ucap Sakito.

Sakito pun bergegas pergi. Ia menerjang beberapa prajurit-prajurit Takashima yang ada dihadapannya dengan sebilah pedangnya. Lagi-lagi, perasaannya begitu berat. Seluruh emosi bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus meninggalkan iteman-temannya/i bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dirinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, inilah konsekuensinya…

"Yomi, kau siap?"

"Untuk bertarung? Tentu."

"Yah, oke. Setidaknya kalau kita mati…"

"…aku akan dikenang sebagai prajurit paling mesum di klan Sakaguchi. Ha-ha," celetuk Yomi.

"Kau!"

"Nah, kurasa kita sudah berada pada puncaknya.," ucap Reita. "Kalau begitu, SERANG MEREKA!!"

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah." Kai berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Bertarung dengan Ni~ya ternyata memang bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia hamper kehabisan tenaga, begitu juga anak panahnya. Sementara Ni~ya terluka sangat parah karena serangan Kai yang terkadang membabi buta. Namun, separah apapun kondisi musuhnya itu, tetap saja Kai merasa bahwa ia tak cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Akhirnya Kai pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

Sebuah jurus yang bahkan belum pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya.

Kai mengangkat busur panahnya tinggi-tinggi. Diarahkannya bidikan panahnya itu menuju ke langit yang mulai meneteskan air hujan. Ditariknya sebuah anak panah yang paling berbeda dari anak panah yang lain. Ia pun meletakkan anak panah itu pada tempatnya.

Kai pun membidik, bersiap menembak. Sementara itu Ni~ya sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan musuhnya.

Namun akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ni~ya langsung berlari menuju Kai untuk menghunuskan pedangnya dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir. "Hiyaaaahh!!"

"Dengan ini, kau dan aku akan mati bersama!" ujar Kai. "Kusebut ini 'Shi no Shigure'. Hujan Kematian!!"

Kai pun lantas menembakkan anak panahnya itu ke langit. Matanya terpejam tatkala anak panahnya menembus salah satu awan.

* * *

"_Kai, tak bisakah kau mengundurkan diri dari tugas ini?" Sosok Yuu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kai. Tatapannya berubah jadi sendu ketika ia melihat Kai tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung di garis depan._

_Kai terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuu. "Tak biasanya kau begini," ujarnya seraya tersenyum._

"_Aku hanya… takut."_

"_Takut? Memangnya apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Kai mendekatkan dirinya pada Yuu._

"_Aku takut kau tidak kembali, Kai."_

"_Tenanglah. Aku bukan lagi seorang prajurit yang lemah, Yuu. Kali ini perang ini akan benar-benar berakhir. Dan Takashima-lah yang akan menang. Lalu setelah itu…"_

"_Setelah itu?"_

_Kai pun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya. "Aku janji… Kita akan menikah."_

Bayang-bayang kenangan itu terlintas jelas dalam ingatan terakhir Kai. Janjinya pada Yuu, cincin yang ia berikan, dan senyuman Yuu yang sangat cerah tatkala jari manis gadis itu dilingkari sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Mata Kai pun berkaca-kaca melihat awan yang terbelah diatasnya.

"Yuu… Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku," ucap Kai lirih. Tetesan air mata terlihat jatuh dari matanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Namun bukan hanya hujan, kilatan-kilatan putih pun mulai muncul dari atas langit. Itu bukanlah petir, melainkan anak panah Kai yang jumlahnya ribuan. Ribuan anak panah itu meluncur turun dengan cepatnya. Ni~ya pun sontak terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"I-Ini!?"

"Inilah yang terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk Takashima," ucap Kai. "Dengan jurus ini takkan ada diantara kita yang selamat. Kau dan aku… Kita akan mati bersama!"

Dan akhirnya…

_DHUUUUAAAAARRRR!!!!_

Ribuan anak panah itu pun menghantam tanah yang dipijak Kai dan Ni~ya. Dan tentu bukan hanya tanah tempat mereka berdiri yang dihujami hujan panah itu, tetapi juga tubuh mereka berdua. Tubuh lemah Kai dan Ni~ya yang telah terluka parah pun tertusuk ribuan anak panah Kai.

Dan seketika itu juga mereka tewas…

* * *

"Uruha-sama… Apa tadi kau melihat kilatan putih di langit sana?" tanya Ruki yang tengah berjaga di menara bersama Uruha. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat ribuan kilatan putih melesat di langit, karena yang ia tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa menimbulkan fenomena seperti itu hanyalah jurus rahasia Kai.

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Mungkinkah ini artinya…?"

Uruha menghela nafas panjang. "Kai sudah tewas…," jawabnya pelan. Namun entah mengapa, Ruki seolah tak melihat adanya raut kesedihan dalam wajah Uruha.

"Haruskah ia tewas dengan cara seperti itu?" ucap Ruki lirih. "Seharusnya prajurit sehebat Kai bisa gugur dengan cara yang lebih terhormat."

"Ia memang gugur dengan cara yang terhormat, Ruki. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi klan Takashima."

Ruki terdiam. "Kita kehabisan orang untuk menjaga gerbang masuk," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Salah satu dari Sakaguchi itu pasti sudah berhasil menerobos kedalam wilayah kita."

"Bagaimana dengan Aoi dan Reita?"

"Mereka tak ada di garis depan. Atau… bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaga daerah depan menara ini?"

"Ya. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bunuh saja siapapun yang mencoba masuk ke sini."

"Baik." Ruki pun lantas meninggalkan Uruha dalam ruangan paling atas menara itu.

* * *

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Sakito terus dan terus berlari menuju kediaman Uruha. Ia tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah lelah lantaran daritadi ia terus berlari menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh. Tetes demi tetes keringat mengucur dari pelupuk matanya. Terlihat jelas raut kelelahan mulai memenuhi wajahnya.

_Braak!_

Tiba-tiba Sakito terjatuh ketika ia tepat berada didepan pintu masuk menuju menara tempat Uruha berjaga. Nafasnya benar-benar tersengal.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Kau sampai kesini." Tiba-tiba muncullah Ruki dari dalam bangunan itu.

"Hah, hah, hah." Sakito berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya lagi seraya mengambil nafas. "Sial sekali nasibku," ujarnya seraya terkekeh.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup."

_Syuuutt!_

Ruki pun meniup sumpit beracunnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Dan sumpit beracun itu sukses tertancap di tubuh Sakito dan membuat pria itu kesakitan. Sakit yang benar-benar diluar batas.

"Arrgghh!!" Sakito tersungkur ke tanah. Ia benar-benar meringis karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Racun buatan Ruki benar-benar bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja. Rasa sakitnya cuma sebentar. Tak lebih dari semenit lagi kau pasti akan mati," ucap Ruki. Ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sakito yang tengah tersiksa karena rasa sakit itu. Ruki pun masuk kembali kedalam menara untuk menemui Uruha, dan memberitahu bahwa ia telah berhasil merobohkan Sakito.

Dan seketika itu juga keringat yang mengucuri tubuh Sakito semakin banyak. Kulitnya memucat, nafasnya mulai habis dan detak jantungnya melemah.

Matanya terpejam…

"_Sakito …!"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terngiang di telinga Sakito. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara Ruka.

Sakito pun mencari-cari sumber dari suara itu, namun tak dapat ditemukannya karena semua terlihat putih.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dirinya ketika masih berumur 7 tahun.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah bermain dengan Ruka kecil. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bisa bermain bersama.

"_Ruka-kun! Tunggu aku!"_

"_Ayo, cepat, Saki! Bolanya terlempar ke semak-semak!"_

Namun tatkala Sakito kecil hampir menggapai tangan Ruka, dua tangan besar menarik tubuhnya.

"_Tuan Muda! Jangan bermain disini! Ayo pulang!"_

"_Tunggu dulu! Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Ruka-kun!"_

"_Tidak bisa! Anda itu pangeran. Anda harus kembali!"_

"_Ruka-kuuunn!!"_

Sakito pun melihat wajah Ruka kecil yang memelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika Sakito kecil dipaksa untuk pulang ke kediamannya.

Tanpa Sakito sadari, setitik air mata jatuh dari salah satu matanya. Itulah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bermain dengan Ruka, sahabat masa kecilnya. Namun semenjak Sakito naik tahta, terlebih setelah kematian keluarganya, ia seakan melupakan sosok Ruka dan benar-benar melenyapkan Ruka dari masa lalunya.

"Jahat sekali… Aku begitu jahat padanya…," Sakito terisak.

_Plok!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sakito. Sakito pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat sosok Ruka tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Belum saatnya bagimu untuk mati…," ucap Ruka pelan.

To Be Continued…….


	3. More Sacrifices, More Lifes

Previously on Can You Do It?...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sakito. Sakito pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat sosok Ruka tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Belum saatnya bagimu untuk mati…," ucap Ruka pelan.

* * *

Page 3 – Our Sacrifices…

"Waktumu masih panjang. Pergilah, lanjutkan tugasmu…"

Sakito masih tertegun dengan apa yang baru dialaminya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya lagi. Begitu inginnya Sakito meminta maaf. Ruka benar, ia memang egois. Bahkan karena keegoisannya itulah Ruka menjadi korban. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis ketika melihat wajah Ruka yang begitu teduh, namun entah mengapa wajah teduh Ruka sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan kesedihan, melainkan seolah berkata, "Kau tidak salah."

Sakito pun bangkit. Tubuhnya seolah menerima sebuah nyawa baru. Nyawa Ruka. Ditariknya keluar pedang keperakan pemberian ayahnya itu, dan akhirnya ia pun melangkah lagi, memasuki menara Takashima yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat penentu takdir klan Sakaguchi.

Menang, atau mati…

Sementara itu Ruki telah sampai di ruangan yang sama saat sebelum ia meninggalkan Uruha tadi. Dilihatnya Uruha yang sedang menyiapkan seekor burung elang pembawa pesan. Itu adalah elang khusus yang akan dipakai Uruha sebagai pembawa pesan kepada prajurit yang bertugas meledakkan bendungan pada tengah hari nanti. Namun yang membuat Ruki heran, mengapa elang itu akan dilepaskan sekarang? Padahal tengah hari masih beberapa jam lagi.

"Uruha-sama? Kau akan melepasnya sekarang?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Uruha balik.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Kalau bendungan itu meledak sebelum waktunya, semua orang yang sedang berperang disana akan mati. Termasuk prajurit kita!"

"Lalu kenapa, Ruki!?"

"Kenapa!? Apa kau ingin membunuh mereka semua!?"

"Mereka kan sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi tugas mereka. Toh, tak salah kan jika mereka berkorban sedikit untuk Takashima!?"

"Berkorban untuk Takashima, katamu!? Kau itu memang tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh!!"

Kata-kata Ruki itu lantas membuat Uruha murka. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa segan-segan Uruha lantas menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Ruki.

"Berisik!!"

"Akkkhh!!!" Ruki jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat pun mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang dialami Sakito. "I-Ini… R-Racunku…!?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Terimakasih kau pernah memberiku pisau yang berlumur racun itu. Kau pernah bilang padaku, racun di pisau itu akan membunuh dalam tiga hari. Dan hebatnya lagi, kau tak membuat penawar untuk racun yang satu itu." Uruha terkekeh. "Tragis sekali, bukan? Seorang pembuat racun mati karena racunnya sendiri!"

"K-Kurang… ajar k-kau!!" umpat Ruki. Nafasnya mulai tersengal.

Uruha tak menjawab. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan menghadap ke jendela sambil mengelus kepala elangnya itu. "Nah, burung yang cantik, pergilah ke bendungan. Sampaikan salamku pada…"

"Tidak secepat itu!!" Tiba-tiba Sakito pun muncul dari balik daun pintu dengan pedang yang teracung. Ia memang masih ngos-ngosan, namun ia terlihat segar. "Akhirnya aku benar-benar bertemu dengan sang pemimpin Takashima."

"Oh, jadi kau rupanya. Sakaguchi Takahiro, eh? Ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau kau itu memang kuat. Bisa-bisanya kau sampai kemari."

"Cih. Yang membuatku bisa sampai kemari itu karena aku begitu ingin membunuhmu!"

"Oh ya!? Buktikan!" Uruha menarik keluar pedangnya. Dan dua pangeran itu saling bertatapan.

Akhirnya takdir akan segera ditentukan.

* * *

BRUAAAKK!!

Sakito terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Punggungnya menghantam sebuah meja hingga hancur. Darah pun telah mengalir dari banyak bagian tubuhnya. Lengannya, pundaknya, dan bahkan sekarang darah itupun keluar dari mulutnya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Uruha. Tangan kirinya sudah sepenuhnya luka berat, tak bisa dipakai bertarung lagi. Tapi Uruha tetap saja agresif melancarkan serangannya.

Uruha pun kembali menyerang lagi. Ia berlari menuju Sakito yang tengah kelelahan dan sulit bergerak. Diacungkannya pedang di tangan kanannya itu dan…

"Akkhhhh!!!" Sakito meringis kesakitan. Bahu kanannya tertusuk pedang Uruha. Namun Sakito tak kehabisan akal. Ia nekad memegang mata pedang Uruha dengan tangannya untuk mendorong pedang itu keluar. Darah segar pun mengucur dari telapak tangan Sakito. "Gyaaaaahh!!"

Dan setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga, akhirnya pedang itu terlepas. Kedua pria itu sama-sama sudah kehabisan tenaga––khususnya Sakito. Dan Sakito tak menyia-nyiakan tenaganya yang terakhir itu. Ia pun bangkit lagi. Namun tiba-tiba…

Braak!

Tubuh Sakito justru roboh karena terlampau dipaksakan. Uruha yang melihatnya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia langsung mengambil kembali pedangnya yang sempat terjatuh dan kemudian ia lantas berjalan mendekati Sakito.

"Heh! Bangun!" ucap Uruha. Pria itu pun menarik paksa tubuh Sakito untuk bangun. "Kau bilang ingin membunuhku, Baka!" Uruha mengangkat pedangnya. Diarahkannya pedang itu ke perut Sakito. "Kali ini… kau akan benar-benar mati, Sakito!"

"Payah! Kau payah!"

Lagi. Suara yang sama seperti saat Sakito hampir mati terngiang kembali. Dan pandangan Sakito pun berubah jadi putih lagi.

"Ruka? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi? Cepat habisi Uruha, kalau tidak kau akan mati!"

"Ah, kurasa tak apa kalau aku mati, Ruka. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi." ucap Sakito pasrah.

"Itu artinya kau menyia-nyiakan perjuangan teman-temanmu! Padahal Ni~ya, Yomi, dan Hitsugi sudah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi kau! Tapi apa balasanmu!? Kau malah menyia-nyiakan itu semua!"

Seketika kata-kata Ruka barusan membuat Sakito terenyak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ruka. Jika dia menyerah sekarang, maka semuanya akan percuma. "Lagipula aku tidak akan tenang kalau Sakaguchi belum menang…," tambah Ruka.

Sakito terdiam sejenak. Batinnya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ruka barusan. "Kurasa kau benar, Ruka. Maaf, aku bodoh sekali."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang bertarunglah lagi, Prajurit! Nasib seluruh anggota klan tergantung padamu!"

"Ruka, tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Apa lagi!?"

"Terimakasih."

"MATI KAU, SAKITO!!!"

Suara Uruha yang menggelegar itu menyadarkan kembali Sakito. Dengan cepat Sakito mengangkat kembali pedangnya.

Zrrsssskkk!!

* * *

"AARRRRGGHHH!!" Uruha meringis kesakitan ketika pedang Sakito menusuk perutnya. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Sakito. Perut sebelah kirinya tertusuk pedang, namun tak separah Uruha.

Braakk!

Sakito dan Uruha sama-sama roboh. Tubuh mereka berdua pun sama-sama dipenuhi darah, khususnya Uruha. begitu banyak darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"A-Aku tak ingin mati… d-disini! Arrghh!! SIAL KAU, SAKITOOO!!!" umpat Uruha.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau berteriak begitu malah akan mempercepat kematianmu, Uruha. Terima saja… KAU KALAH!!" ucap Sakito seraya ia membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!! Tidak… Tidak akan kubiarkan yang lainnya hidup!" Tiba-tiba Uruha mulai meracau. Sesaat kemudian ia masih sempat untuk menyeret tubuhnya ke dekat jendela untuk membuka pintu sangkar elangnya. Dilepasnya elang itu dan terukirlah sebuah senyuman kepuasan di wajah Uruha. "HA-HA-HA-HA!!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan!!?"

"Terlambat! Terlambat, Sakito! Elang itu akan sampai… dalam lima belas menit! Ughk!" ucap Uruha terbata. Darah segar mulai mengucur lagi dari mulutnya. "Dan saat itu tiba… maka bendungan itu akan… meledak… sesu… ai… rencana… ku…" Uruha pun mengucapkan kata-katanya yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya nafasnya benar-benar terhenti. Ia tewas. Kehabisan darah, seperti yang diduga oleh Sakito.

"Sakito-san," panggil Ruki yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Masih ada cara menyelamatkan orang-orang itu."

Sakito terdiam sejenak. Dilihatnya pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ruki… Dialah orang yang hampir membunuh Sakito. Ruki adalah musuhnya. Namun entah mengapa, Sakito melihat ada sebuah kebaikan dalam paras Ruki, sehingga rasa percaya pun muncul dalam hati Sakito.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Kalau aku bisa mencapai daerah peperangan dalam tujuh menit, mereka semua pasti bisa terselamatkan."

"Tapi jaraknya terlalu jauh. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali," ujar Sakito. "Kau pasti akan mati tenggelam."

"Tak apa," jawabnya. "Lagipula aku memang akan mati dalam tiga hari. Aku juga ingin menebus kesalahanku yang telah mengabdi pada orang yang salah. Karena itulah…"

"…pergilah dan damaikan konflik antara Sakaguchi dan Takashima," pinta Ruki. Wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian itu benar-benar membuat Sakito tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakito pun mengangguk dan lantas berterimakasih pada Ruki.

Dan sesaat kemudian Sakito pun pergi meninggalkan Ruki.

* * *

Akhirnya Sakito berhasil keluar dari menara Takashima, tentunya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kini hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu wilayah Sakaguchi. Dan orang pertama yang harus ditemuinya adalah Neeyu. Sakito teringat akan janjinya bahwa ia akan kembali. Karena itulah ia memacu kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Namun ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu gerbang, sosok seorang gadis terlihat di kedua bola matanya. Sosok seorang gadis yang telah menghilang.

Ayu Sakaguchi.

Gadis itu berdiri menatap Sakito. Sakito pun balas menatapnya. Tak ada kata-kata sampai akhirnya Sakito mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kembalilah, Neeyu membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku tak bisa kembali," jawab gadis itu. "Aku sudah berjanji demi Ruka akan sepenuhnya berpihak pada Takashima."

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau tetap Sakaguchi! Dan…"

"…dan aku sudah terlanjur membencimu!" selaknya. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca dan mulai meneteskan air mata. "Memangnya kaupikir aku bisa hidup dibalik bayang-bayangmu!?" bentaknya. "Rasanya sakit, Oniichan! Sakit!"

"Kukira kau akan memaafkanku…"

"Tidak. Itu sulit. Dan aku minta tolong untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berikan ini pada Neeyu." Ayu pun mendekati Sakito dan memberikan pedangnya. "Aku ingin kakakku menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat. Aku ingin dia menggantikan posisiku karena… aku harus berakhir disini."

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku melihat elang milik Uruha. Aku akan ke wilayah peperangan untuk memperingatkan orang-orang desa kalau bendungan akan diledakkan. Aku tahu Ruki ada didalam menara ini, karena itulah aku akan pergi dengannya."

"Itu sama saja artinya kau bunuh diri!"

"Biarlah aku tenggelam." Ayu pun membungkuk, memberikan penghormatannya. "Dan mati dalam tugas… bukanlah hal yang kutakutkan."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu terbuang. Sakito melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju wilayahnya. Sementara Ayu dan Ruki berusaha secepat mungkin menuju wilayah peperangan. Ada banyak nyawa yang lebih penting dari nyawa mereka yang harus diselamatkan.

Mereka menerjang banyak jalan semampu yang mereka bisa. Terlebih karena Ayu harus memapah Ruki yang kesulitan berjalan karena pengaruh racun tadi. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat Yomi dan Hitsugi bertarung dengan Aoi, Reita, dan pasukan garis belakang. Tak ada satupun yang selamat. Mereka semua tewas tanpa terkecuali. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan bagi Ayu ketika melihat tubuh tak bernyawa dua rekannya. Dan begitu pula dengan Ruki yang melihat tubuh Aoi dan Ruki yang terkulai di tanah.

Namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan panjang mereka saat tiba-tiba sosok seorang gadis muncul menghalangi jalan mereka. Seorang gadis dari Takashima dengan paras yang mirip dengan Uruha.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat," ujar gadis itu.

"Sial," ucap Ruki. "Tak kusangka kita harus bertemu dia!"

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Ayu heran.

"Dia Shirota-sama, putri kami. Dia itu adiknya Uruha, tapi ia terlalu dibutakan cintanya pada Uruha."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hubungan yang dilarang. Karena itulah Shirota-sama jarang sekali terlihat, karena ia memang sering pergi keluar wilayah Takashima. Dia sering menyendiri, tapi kemampuannya dalam bertarung terlalu hebat untuk ukuran seorang putri."

"Oh, kau itu gadis yang dipungut Kyon kan?" tanya Shirota dengan angkuhnya. "Sejujurnya dari pertama aku mendengar kabar tentang kedatanganmu, aku langsung tak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun, kau itu Sakaguchi dan…"

"Aku dan Ruki ingin pergi! Jangan halangi kami!"

"Cih. Gadis sepertimu memang seharusnya disingkirkan saja!" ucap Shirota kesal. Diambilnya sebilah pedang dari balik punggungnya. "Kalau kau ingin menggagalkan rencana Uruha, langkahi dulu mayatku!" teriak gadis itu saat tiba-tiba ia langsung menerjang Ayu.

Ptaaang!!

Dua pedang mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain. Pedang mereka saling bergesek ketika dua gadis itu sama-sama mengadu kekuatan masing-masing. Shirota terus menyerang Ayu dengan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, sementara Ayu kesulitan untuk menyerang Shirota karena gadis itu memang terlampau hebat, persis seperti yang dikatakan Ruki.

"Hyaaaaaahh!!" Satu serangan lagi, sukses membuat Ayu tersungkur. "Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya lagi kau melawanku," ujar Shirota. "Setelah ini, aku dan Uruha akan mendapatkan kemenangan yang sesungguhnya! Takashima-lah yang akan berkuasa! Gyahahaha!!"

"Kau dan Uruha? Cih. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kakakmu itu sudah tewas!"

"T-Tewas, katamu!!?"

Shirota terkejut setengah mati mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ayu barusan. Kata-kata itu seperti petir di siang bolong yang tepat menyambar dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk tak percaya, tapi kesungguhan di mata Ayu memaksanya untuk percaya.

Uruha tewas!? Tapi, oleh siapa!? batin Shirota. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan semua itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, batinnya kembali berdebat. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat disayanginya, Uruha…

Dia sudah tiada…!?

To Be Continued……


	4. End of This Long Story

Previously on Can You Do It?...

"Dia Shirota-sama, putri kami. Dia itu adiknya Uruha, tapi ia terlalu dibutakan cintanya pada Uruha."

"Kau dan Uruha? Cih. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kakakmu itu sudah tewas!"

"T-Tewas, katamu!!?"

"TIDAK!! Kau! Kau bohong! Omong kosong! Uruha bukanlah orang yang akan mati semudah itu!" teriak Shirota.

"Kenyataannya memang itu yang terjadi! Memangnya kaupikir bagaimana mungkin aku dan Ruki bisa bisa sampai ke tempat ini kalau bukan karena Uruha sudah tewas, hah!?"

"DIAM KAU!! DIAAAAAMM!!!" Shirota makin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mulai mengamuk.

Ia melancarkan serangannya ke segala arah. Ke tanah, pohon, dan kemanapun yang ia bisa, walaupun sebenarnya targetnya adalah Ayu. Sementara Ayu hanya bisa melihat gadis didepannya itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia merasa iba. Ayu seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat ia kehilangan Ruka.

Shirota sudah kehabisan tenaga, namun ia tetap tak mau berhenti. Ia tetap saja mengayunkan pedangnya dan berteriak-teriak. Namun lama-kelamaan, teriakannya itu berubah menjadi tangisan. Tangisan yang amat tragis dan menyakitkan. Begitu banyak air mata yang mengucur dari kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal.

"Kurang… ajar…," ucapnya terisak. "Kurang ajar…"

"Terima saja. Akhirnya kemenangan jatuh pada klan Sakaguchi. Uruha mati. Dan kau… Kau akan ditahan karena tuduhan pemberontakan."

Shirota hanya terdiam. Ia tak ingin menjawab. Sesaat kemudian ia mendekati jurang dibelakangnya. Jurang yang sama dengan jurang yang saat itu menelan tubuh Ruka. Jurang yang sama dengan jurang yang menyaksikan kepergian Ayu saat itu.

"Jika aku harus menyusulmu…," ucap Shirota. "…aku akan menyusulmu." Ditatapnya mulut jurang itu lekat-lekat. Gelap. Banyak sekali kabut. Shirota semakin mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi jurang.

"Shirota-sama! Apa yang akan kaulakukan!? Ughk!" teriak Ruki.

Shirota pun membalikkan badannya. Ia lemparkan pedangnya ke atas rumput. Ia langkahkan kakinya semakin dan semakin mundur mendekati jurang. "Sudahlah. Untuk apa aku hidup jika Uruha mati!? Tidak ada gunanya…"

"Shirota-sama! Hentikan!"

"Dan untuk kalian, Sakaguchi! Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti kalian akan hancur! Satu-persatu diantara kalian akan merasakan penderitaan yang takkan pernah berakhir! Ingat itu!" ucapnya pada Ayu.

"Sakaguchi adalah klan dengan semangat hidup yang membara…"

"Shirota-samaaa!!"

"Kita akan bertarung lagi di alam yang lain…," ucap Shirota sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang yang dalam dan berkabut itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh bebas kedalam tempat yang sangat dikutuk oleh Ayu itu. Ayu pun melihatnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia melihat seorang manusia jatuh kembali kedalam jurang itu. Ia seperti melihat rekaman ulang kejadian saat ia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya…, Ruka.

Itukah arti sebuah pengorbanan? Mungkinkah ia harus melakukan hal yang sama demi Ruka? tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

"Uruha… Kulakukan ini demi kau…," ucap Shirota dalam hati. Tubuhnya masih terjatuh bebas kedalam jurang. "Aku tak rela jika harus kehilanganmu dengan cara seperti ini…"

"Kaulakukan itu demi aku?" Tiba-tiba suara sang kakak terdengar samar di telinga Shirota.

"Uruha!? Itu kau?"

"Ya, tentu. Kau berada dalam ambang kematianmu, jadi kita bisa bicara."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang sekali."

"Aku belum ingin kau mati, Shirota."

"Apa? Tapi…"

"Aku takkan pernah bisa tenang kalau ambisiku belum tercapai. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melanjutkannya."

"Apa itu? Menghancurkan Sakaguchi?"

"Tidak. Kalau kita ingin mengahncurkan sesuatu, maka hancurkan pemimpinnya. Karena itulah, hancurkan pemimpin Sakaguchi! Hancurkan Sakito! Hancurkan dia!"

"Hancurkan Sakito…?"

"Ya! Buatlah dia menderita! Setelah ia lemah, bunuh dia! Balaskan dendamku padanya!"

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan apapun perintahmu."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus tetap hidup! Setelah itu, hancurkan Sakito seperti yang kuperintahkan!"/i

"Hancurkan Sakito…"

"Hancurkan Sakito!"

Mata Shirota yang tadinya tertutup pun terbelalak. Kedua tangannya spontan bergerak mencoba menggapai batu-batu disepanjang pinggiran jurang. Hingga akhirnya…

Plokk…!

* * *

Ayu dan Ruki akhirnya sampai di daerah pengungsian. Banyak sekali anggota klan Sakaguchi dan Takshima yang berlindung dari peperangan di tempat itu. Mulai dari anak-anak, wanita, orang sakit, hingga lanjut usia, semuanya ada disana. Pemandangan itu membuat Ayu dan Ruki merasa semakin iba. Begitu banyak nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa yag akan mati sia-sia jika mereka tak segera memperingatkan orang-orang itu. Akhirnya mereka pun mencoba semampu mereka untuk menmperingatkan klan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian harus pergi secepatnya dari sini! Pergilah ke bukit di utara! Daerah itu akan aman!" ujar Ruki.

"Untuk saat ini Sakaguchi harus bekerjasama dengan Takashima untuk menyelamatkan diri! Cepatlah! Waktu kalian tak banyak!" lanjut Ayu.

"Ayu!" tiba-tiba Kyon datang. "Oh, syukurlah kau disini! Kudengar bendungannya akan…"

"Bendungannya akan diledakkan! Kyon, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong bawa orang-orang Sakaguchi dan Takashima ke bukit di utara sana. Kalau mereka pergi tanpa pimpinan, mereka tidak akan selamat."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu dan Ruki?"

Ayu tersenyum. "Aku akan menyusul." Gadis itu terpaksa berbohong agar tidak ada perdebatan lagi yang akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Apa sempat?"

"Iya. Pasti sempat. Tolong ya?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Yuu. Semoga beruntung ya!" ujar Kyon. Gadis itu pun mulai mengarahkan orang-orang didaerah pengungsian itu agar mau pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan Ayu.

Namun tiba-tiba…

DHUUUAAARRR!!!!

Sebuah suara ledakkan terdengar dari arah bendungan di sebelah selatan desa pengungsian itu. Seketika itu juga jutaan kubik air bah tumpah ruah menuju desa itu. Orang-orang di desa itupun panik. Mereka berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Keadaan pun seketika menjadi kacau.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Ayu. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba untuk mencari ide. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat gerbang besar pembatas desa itu. "Ruki-san! Bagaimana kalau kita tutup gerbang itu? Airnya akan tertahan untuk sementara."

"Baiklah. Kau duluan. Akan kusuruh Kyon dan Yuu untuk mengendalikan orang-orang itu!"

Ruki pun pergi. Sementara Ayu mulai mencari tuas penutup gerbang itu. Waktu mereka semakin habis. Ayu sendiri tak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil.

* * *

"Aku berhasil. Semua orang sudah pergi ke tempat yang aman bersama Kyon dan Yuu," ujar Ruki sesampainya ia di tempat Ayu menunggu.

"Bagus. Sekarang tinggal masalah waktu sampai gerbang itu hancur diterjang air."

"Saat itu kita… akan mati, bukan?" tanya Ruki pasrah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Yah. Sepi sekali disini."

Sejenak suasanana menjadi begitu hening. Begitu sunyi. Tak terdengar suara lain selain suara air bendungan yang kian mendekati desa pengungsian itu.

"Kau takut mati…?" tanya Ruki.

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Tentu tidak. Kurasa ini memang hal yang pantas untuk orang sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu kita sama, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Hei, airnya… mendekat. Gerbangnya akan runtuh…"

"Aku tahu. Senang bisa berjuang bersamamu. Terimakasih, ya," ucap Ruki pelan.

Senyuman terakhir terukir di bibir mereka berdua.

* * *

"Neeyuuu!" tiba-tiba suara Sakito terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya yang samara-samar itu terdengar cukup jelas oleh Neeyu. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya dan mencari sosok pria yang memanggilnya.

"Sakito!" teriak Neeyu bahagia ketika dilihatnya pria itu berlari mendekatinya. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Kau selamat," ucapnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya Sakito dengan sangat erat. Gadis itupun menangis sepuasnya di pundak Sakito. "Mana Ayu?"

Sakito tertunduk. "Aku tak bisa membawanya pulang. Maaf…," ucapnya. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." Sakito pun memberikan pedang yang telah dititipkan Ayu padanya. "Dia ingin kau menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat, Neeyu. Dia memberikan pedang ini untukmu."

Gadis itu pun menatap pedang didepannya. "Itu artinya…"

"Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk kedamaian Sakaguchi dan Takashima. Pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia."

Neeyu terenyak mendengar kata-kata Sakito barusan. Kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar kenyataan pahit ini. Ketika kemenangan telah diraih Sakaguchi, namun semua itu harus dibayar dengan begitu banyak pengorbanan, bahkan adiknya sendiri pun menjadi korban.

"Syukurlah, kita sampai, Kyon." Tiba-tiba datang Yuu dan Kyon bersama para penduduk desa. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah orang-orang Takashima, dan sisanya adalah orang Sakaguchi.

"Kalian!?" ucap Sakito terkejut.

"Kau!? Kau yang waktu itu menyerang kami!" teriak Yuu.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini, hah!? Seharusnya kalian ikut tenggelam saja!"

"Sakito! Hentikan! Sudahlah! Perang sudah berakhir!" bentak Neeyu. "Apa tidak bisa kita berdamai!? Sudah terlalu banyak yang mati! Hentikan ini!" Neeyu kembali terisak. "Aku sudah terlalu menderita karena perang ini, Sakito… Hentikan ini…"

"Neeyu…"

"Apa kalian tidak lelah berperang terus!? AKU SUDAH LELAH!!"

Seketika itu juga mereka semua terdiam. Mereka sama-sama tersadar akan perkataan Neeyu.

"Kurasa kau benar," ucap Sakito. "Maaf… Mulai sekarang kita akan berdamai."

* * *

Page 4 – Epilogue…

_3 days later…_

"Klan Sakaguchi dan klan Takashima adalah sama! Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi peperangan diantara kita! Klan Takashima akan menjadi bagian dari klan Sakaguchi! Dan mulai hari ini… SAKAGUCHI DAN TAKASHIMA ADALAH SAUDARA…!!"

Suara Sakito terdengar begitu indah di telinga semua rakyatnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka masing-masing. Neeyu yang berdiri dibelakang Sakito pun tak kalah bahagianya. Senyumnya terlihat begitu cerah. Begitu indah.

"Perdamaian itu indah, ya," ujar Yuu.

"Iya. Indah sekali… Seandainya Reita-kun bisa melihat ini."

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan Kai."

"Lepaskan aku!! Lepaskan!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Kyon dan Yuu. Suara Shirota, putri mereka. Gadis yang masih terluka itu tengah ditangkap oleh dua prajurit Sakaguchi. "Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku! Lepaskan! Aku harus membalaskan dendamku!" ujarnya terisak. "Uruha! URUHAAAA!!"

"Diam! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa disini! Ayo ikut!"

"TIDAAAKK!! Akan kubunuh Sakito! AKAN KUBUNUH!! Kurang ajar kau, Sakito!!" teriaknya sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu penjara bawah tanah.

"Itu putri kita," ucap Yuu.

"Tragis."

"Aku kasihan padanya, Kyon."

"Aku juga. Kuharap beberapa tahun didalam penjara akan membuatnya sadar."

"Semoga."

* * *

Penjara yang dingin.

Shirota hanya terduduk sendiri didalam selnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata di pipinya. Makanan yang diberikan penjaga tadi pagi pun belum dimakannya sama sekali. Entah karena gadis itu tak berselera makan atau karena memang makanannya tidak enak, yang jelas Shirota sama sekali tak ingin memakan makanan itu.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki itu mendekati selnya. Shirota sama sekali tak menggubris hal itu. Ia tetap berdiam pada posisinya semula.

"Tuan Putri Shirota," ucap orang itu. Ternyata tidak lain orang itu adalah Sakito. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu."

Shirota hanya diam. Tak bergerak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara tentang Uruha?"

Gadis berambut coklat itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakito. "Akan kubunuh kau nanti…," ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku? Apa karena kau dendam?"

"Aku tidak sudi Uruha mati ditanganmu! Akan kulakukan apapun demi membalas dendamku!"

"Kau tahu, Tuan Putri. Kadang dendam bukanlah sesuatu yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan."

"Tahu apa kau tentangku!?"

"Aku kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku, Tuan Putri. Dia tewas karena kesalahanku. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan dendamku, sampai aku lupa diri."

"Tidak penting!"

"Kau tahu, terkadang memaafkan pun tak salah."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!! Bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun!!"

"Kau tak harus memaafkanku, Tuan Putri Shirota," ucap Sakito. Pria itupun akhirnya meninggalkan Shirota sendirian.

* * *

_4 years later…_

"Semoga kau tenang disana…," ucap Sakito pelan. Bunga yang dibawanya ia letakkan diatas nisan sahabatnya itu, Ruka. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neeyu. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, dari tadi."

"Maaf ya aku terlalu lama."

"Ehehehe, tak apa."

Sakito mengalihkan pandangannya pada nisan disebelah nisan Ruka. "Adikmu… sudah tumbuh dewasa."

"Begitulah."

"Kau pasti bangga."

"Iya. Aku sangat bangga," ucap Neeyu. Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah sendu. "…juga sangat sedih."

Sakito tersenyum. "Ini hari ulang tahunnya, ya? Padahal biasanya ia suka merengek minta dibuatkan kue. Lalu setelah itu kau pasti mengacak-acak rambutnya."

"Ah, iya benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo pulang, Sakito. Kita buat kue yang besar untuk dimakan bersama Kyon dan Yuu!"

"Aduh, iya, pelan-pelan sedikit. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kasihan anakku nanti," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap perut Neeyu. "Ayo pulang…"

Peperangan.

Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu tatkala mendengar kata itu?

Darah, air mata, kesedihan, kematian…

Namun itu hanyalah cerita masa lalu diantara dua klan ini. Klan Sakaguchi dan klan Takashima. Perang yang diwariskan leluhur mereka itu telah berakhir. Akhirnya sebuah akhir dari perang ini telah tercapai.

Kehancuran Terakhir.

Mungkin yang dimaksud dengan 'Kehancuran Terakhir' itu adalah hancurnya semua dinding pemisah antara dua klan ini. Kini tak ada lagi perseteruan. Semuanya menjadi saudara. Sakaguchi Takahiro telah berhasil menjadi pemimpin yang adil. Semua orang mendapat kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan. Semua hal menjadi lebih baik.

Dan kedamaian ini akan tetap bertahan…


End file.
